


Dead Fic [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Community, The Sandman
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pierce Hawthorne is a Reformed Neo-Buddhist. Like fuck he's walking toward any lights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Fic [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302801) by [winterhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhill/pseuds/winterhill). 



Length: 0:07:55  
[mp3](http://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/dead%20fic.mp3) (right click and and save as)


End file.
